spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Love And War (ADWSS Short Transcript)
Transcript (The Short opens up with SpongeBob in his pineapple who has just come downstairs. He checks his mail) SpongeBob: Let's see here... bills, bills and more bills. Oh what do we have here? Oh goody! More bills! *Sigh* (He finds a envelope from Patrick) YAY Patrick sent me a letter! (He opens the letter and reads it). Dear SpongeBob. I have decided that I am no longer talking to you because your a barnacle brain and a sorry excuse for a Sponge. You make me sick and I wish I had never even met you. Your enemy Patrick. (Tears come down his eyes) Pat-rick?. (Transition to SpongeBob writing a letter to Patrick) SpongeBob: Dear Patrick. I think that you are the dumbest person in the world and that you should go and burn yourself then go and die. Oh wait your too dumb enough to do that so i will do it for you. Good luck looser!. Your enemy SpongeBob. (He pops it into an envelope) There that's sorted. Now to mail it. (He heads to Patrick's house and posts the letter. Patrick opens up the rock) Patrick: '''Hey SpongeBob. How's it hanging. (He spots the letter). Oh you wrote me a letter. (He opens and reads). What? This can't be true. Is what you really think of me?. (He stops reading and starts crying) How could you!?. We have been best friends for more than 10 years and you hurt me with your comments!. (He shuts the rock) I'm not your friend anymore. Go find a new starfish and get out of my sight!!! '''SpongeBob: Fine be my guest!! I hate you a million times more!. (Scene cuts to Squidward's house) Squidward: (Overhearing their conversation) Is that actually happening right now!?. Has SpongeBob really fallen out with Patrick!?. Sounds like it!. This is great!!. : (Transition to SpongeBob and Patrick arguing against each other outside) SpongeBob: '''Ugh!. Your so fat you your favourite letters of the alphabet are K,F and C! '''Patrick: Well your so ugly that when you take a bath the water jumps out!. SpongeBob: Well your so stupid you spend all morning looking at a juice carton because it says "Concentrate" Patrick: Oh yeah!?. Well.......Uhhhhhhhh......Your so poor you use a fork instead of a spoon for your cereal to save milk!! SpongeBob: What the!?. How am i even poor!?. Your so poor you chase after a garbage truck with a SHOPPING LIST!!!. I wish i had never even met you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Patrick: I wish you didn't even exist!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Squidward is watching them argue against each other) Squidward: Ugh what have I done? They have been at it all morning. I can never get no relaxation!. Time for me to make a stand!. (He walks out of his house and looks for SpongeBob and Patrick) Squidward: AHEM! SpongeBob and Patrick is this how you act? So childish!. I mean what are you even fighting for, huh? SpongeBob and Patrick: They wrote me a hurtful letter and..... Squidward: '''(Interrupting) See your at it again!. Look i have a confession to make. I wrote that letter to you SpongeBob from Patrick because you were always annoying me and made me angry all the time and Patrick. SpongeBob wrote that letter to you because of me sending that fake letter to SpongeBob!. I'm......I'm sorry!. Now quit being childish!!!!! '''SpongeBob: So is that true Patrick?. Patrick: SpongeBob no matter what you do i will always be your best friend. SpongeBob: Awww!. (They hug) (They walk to SpongeBob's house) Let's go to my house. A new episode of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy is on!. Patrick: Oh goody!. (The Short ends) Rate This Short Put your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4 5. 6. 7 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts